


three way experiment

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone propositions Jared and Jensen for a threesome. The guys aren’t quite sure about it.<br/>day 19: oral sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	three way experiment

The bass of the club thumps loudly around Jared and Jensen as they grind and gyrate against each other, getting closer and closer to just pulling their dicks out right then and there. It’s not the kind of club that lets you do that, though they do offer rooms in the back. Jensen grabs Jared’s hand and starts leading them towards said rooms. The pheromones and lust radiating in the atmosphere of the dark space amps up the need for Jensen to get Jared naked _now._

A guy stops them just before they enter the room and looks both Jared and Jensen up and down. Jensen’s not quite sure what he wants because all he wants his to blow and maybe fuck his boyfriend.

“Can I help you? We’re kind of in the middle of something,” Jensen asks, bordering on rude. He’s horny, nobody can blame him. Jared nudges his shoulder from the back.

“Sorry about my boyfriend. He just wants to get laid,” Jared says with a laugh.

The man grins at both of them and Jensen can’t say he’s not attractive. But he has a sexy as fuck boyfriend behind him, so it’s not like it matters.

“I saw the two of you out on the dance floor and I couldn’t help but admire you,” he starts. The compliment has Jensen puffing out his chest, because though he’s not an exhibitionist, he may be a little proud of how gorgeous of a couple he knows he and Jared make. “And I couldn’t help but wonder if you guys maybe wanted to add a little something to your sex lives.”

Well, that wasn’t what Jensen was expecting at all. He’s not quite sure how he feels about sharing his boyfriend with someone. They’ve never talked threesomes or moresomes because there has never been a need for it. 

“Give us a minute,” Jared, ever the polite one, tells the guy and he shrugs and moves away to give them a little privacy. Jensen turns to look up at Jared and Jared’s eyes are focused on him.

“What do you think?” Jared whispers. Jensen doesn’t _know_ what to think. It could be hot, but it could also be a disaster. He knows he loves Jared and he knows Jared feels the same for him, but insecurity always rears it’s ugly head. What if Jared like the other guy more? What if now they’ve done it once, Jared wants to do it again and again?

“I don’t know,” Jensen answers honestly, keeping his stupid qualms quiet. 

“Do you want to try it and see? It’s not like our sex life is lacking in any way, but if this is on either of our bucket lists or whatever, at least it’d be crossed off?” Jared says haltingly, like he’s not quite sure what to make of the situation either. 

“Okay,” Jensen says slowly. “But if either of us don’t feel comfortable, or don’t want it, we gotta speak up.” Jensen has a feeling he’ll be the one stopping anything, but if Jared wants to try this, Jensen’s going to keep him happy. Who knows, it may work out.

“Deal,” Jared says then beckons the man back over. “One night and neither of us will fuck you and you won’t fuck us. But there’s other ways to have fun, right?” Jared finishes with a smirk. Jensen’s glad he added the fucking addendum. 

“Perfect,” the guy says. “My name is Nick.”

“Jared and Jensen,” Jared says, pointing to each of them. Jensen gives the guy a small grin, because he’s gotta admit, it takes balls to proposition a threesome and not knowing what’s going to come out of it. Jensen leads them into the room and pushes Jared back against the wall next to the closed door, kissing him. The earlier haze of arousal has reduced somewhat, but Jensen knows he’ll be roaring to go again in no time. 

Nick kisses the back of Jensen’s neck as Jensen kisses Jared and Jensen kind of wants to push him off. He ignores it as he continues to push closer to Jared, pressed against him completely. Jensen can feel Nick’s hand trail over Jensen’s flank and move to Jared’s body. Jensen pulls away from Jared, grinning at how breathless Jared is from the kiss and looks down to watch Nick’s hand travel over Jared’s body. Again, the urge to pull Nick’s hand away builds in him, but he resists. Jensen didn’t realize just how jealous he is as he sees a stranger’s hand on Jared.

Jensen pulls Nick from behind him so he’s next to both of them and kisses him. Nick responds enthusiastically and Jensen can only catalogue how much better Jared kisses than Nick. How Jared’s lips and tongue move in sync to match Jensen’s. How Jared’s giant hands cup Jensen’s jaw so tenderly. How Jared’s rock hard body feels against his. Jensen pushes the thoughts away and focuses on kissing Nick. He feels Jared join in on the kiss, the three of them melding tongues and lips. It’s a bit awkward, but it’s actually kind of hot. They pull back and Jensen can see how dark Jared’s eyes are, only a thin rim of the hazel to be seen. 

Nick drops down to his knees, undoing Jensen’s belt and pants before doing the same to Jared. He looks up at Jared for permission and Jared bites his bottom lip before nodding at Nick. Jensen can’t look away from the sight of Nick pulling down the pants and underwear and focusing on Jared’s hard dick. Nick holds it in his palm, cradling it gently, before sucking at the head. Jensen feels like he has tunnel vision fogged with red. He pulls Nick away from Jared’s dick and Jared makes a noise at that. Jared’s looking at him questioningly and Jensen sighs.

“I can’t do this,” Jensen admits. 

“Oh thank fuck,” Jared breathes and Jensen’s eyes snap to Jared’s. “I was about to pull him off any second. It felt weird not seeing your stupid anime eyes down there.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jensen says, rolling his eyes, but unable to suppress the grin on his face.

“Sorry Nick,” Jared offers, pulling him up. “This isn’t our type of kink apparently.” 

Nick shrugs, wiping his mouth.

“I wouldn’t let either of you go if I had you in my bed, that’s for sure. Doesn’t hurt a man to try. Have fun night,” Nick says with a wink before walking out, adjusting himself before closing the door behind him. 

“Well, that didn’t go as expected,” Jared remarks. “But damn, I was about to punch him when he kissed you.” Jensen’s grin doesn’t falter at all, glad they’re on the same page.

“How do you think I felt when he was going down on you? I swear I had to use all my restraint not to kick him and throw him across the room for touching what was mine.” Jensen’s hand goes to Jared’s dick, slowly stroking across the vein and smooth skin. Jared makes a needy sounds that goes straight to Jensen’s own dick. 

“Yours,” Jared whispers. “Just like you’re mine.” Jared gets his hand inside Jensen’s boxers, pumping his dick a few times.

“Fuck yes,” Jensen agrees, moaning and leaning in for another kiss. “I need to blow you.” Jensen wants the image of someone else sucking on Jared’s cock gone from both of their memories.

“I need you to blow me,” Jared agrees, clearly on the same page. One more deep and filthy kiss later, Jensen’s on his knees, kissing the head of Jared’s dick like he was Jared’s mouth. He sucks messily at the head before moving his mouth down Jared’s cock, taking in as much as possible. His hand goes to the base of Jared’s dick, the other one holding Jared’s hip tight. Jared’s hand comes to tangle in Jensen’s hair, pulling at the strands. Jensen bobs his head, pulling back almost all the way then going down again, until he has almost Jared’s entire dick in his mouth.

“Love your mouth, Jensen,” Jared’s groaning above him “Love how you can take me completely. How your lips look fucking obscene stretched around my dick. How much you love it.”

Jensen hums a little, knowing the vibrations get Jared off faster than anything. He does love it. Loves the power he has on his knees to reduce Jared to mere noises. He’s a mess, whining and whimpering and begging to come. 

“Please Jensen, want you to suck me harder. Make me come. Please let me come in your mouth.”

Fuck. Jared’s asking Jensen to _let_ him come. He pulls off, looking up at Jared and licking his swollen lips.

“Come for me, baby,” Jensen says, voice hoarse, before putting his mouth back on Jared and sucking hard. With a shout, Jared comes in his mouth, bittersweet come sliding down Jensen’s throat. Jensen gently massages Jared’s hips, running a thumb over Jared’s hipbone, as Jared spasms and Jensen just continues to take it. Jared lets out a whine letting Jensen know he’s getting sensitive and Jensen backs off, licking his lips and bringing his shirt up to wipe away at the errant come. 

Jared hauls Jensen up and kisses him, licking into his mouth to taste himself on Jensen’s tongue. Jensen knows how much Jared loves being able to do that. He turns them so Jensen’s the one against the wall and strips off Jensen’s shirt, starting to trace a path of kisses down Jensen’s body until he reaches his hips. He pulls down the pants and boxers and grins up at Jensen through his bangs, eyes sparkling.

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore jealousy so hope you guys like this version. Threesomes are hit and miss for me and this is how I would hope the boys feel. They're pretty possessive of each other methinks ;) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
